The task of disposing of waste material generated by homes, commercial businesses and factories is an ever increasing problem and will go on increasing with population growth and the continued reliance on "throw away" items. The trash that is most difficult to handle is a haphazard mixture of metallics and burnables due to lack of initial efforts to segregate trash by classes of components. Public apathy is partly responsible for creating the waste disposal problem. The problem is also present because of the failure to recognize the potential energy which is present in the waste material for use as a fuel for heat and electricity generation.
The apparatus of this disclosure is particularly adapted to the processing of haphazardly intermingled waste material so that the components having fuel value can be separated out from other classes of material. The apparatus adapted for this purpose is especially simplified so as to increase the effectiveness of disposal of waste material of the character above referred to with functional components which keep the cost within reasonable bounds.